You wanted an adventure, right?
by SpaceLace
Summary: Two nerdy girls jump into a portal and BAM their in 221B! this story contains lots of fangirling, pranks and nerdyness all around. And most likely romance, because who doesn't love a good romance story? I will update a lot because I have no life. :D
1. Chapter 1

Before we dive right into this story there are some things I should mention. My names Hazel and my best friend who is accompanying me is Payton. We are friends IRL and yes thats our real names. This story is basically about all the funny things Payton and Hazel do to the sherlock gang. There might be some romance so stick around to find out. Peace out lovelies ENJOY

"Do you think bagels think they are people and they think we are bagels?" I asked my forever buddy Payton. We had been sitting in my room watching another Sherlock marathon for the third time that month. She slowly looked at me and whispered "You need to go to sleep." We both laughed for a bit, gosh we are so weird.

" i'm soooooo bored Hazel, we need to go on an adventure or something." She was now laying upside down on my bed with her head hanging off. I was also extremely bored too. But it was 2 A.M what are we going to possibly do at this hour? I pulled on my red converses that looked incredibly groovy with my black skinnies and my MARVEL shirt that had all the avengers on it. Payton put on her sneakers, that look pretty swag with her gray shorts and a shirt that said " I survived sharknado." I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside into the hot summer night.

Payton gave me a glare." Where are we going, is it an adventure!" she suddenly go really excited.

" Well if you consider going to the park an adventure sure." She shrugged and started walking with me. The park isn't much, but if i didn't entertain myself soon I was gonna shoot a wall or something equally crazy and illegal.

We finally arrived at the park, i immediately jumped on the stairs that led to the slide. Instead of sliding down the curly slide i jumped on top and stood up. Once I steady myself I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted " Im the queen of the world!" I giggled a bit, the wind swept my long blonde hair into my face. I pulled it into a messy bun. Suddenly a pine cone hit my stomach. i looked down and saw Payton, she was wearing a wide grin on her face.

" Pfft you're not a queen you're a big nerd!" she started climbing up the stairs, and then got on top of the slide with me.

" Hey haters gonna hate. You're just jelly that your not as fabulous as me." She scoffed but didn't respond. The wind suddenly picked up and her short dark brown hair went wild. We now both stood on top of the slide. I looked up at her, she's 5'11 so yeah i have to look up. Her light brown eyes went wide, she kept looking at the ground. I looked down too and im sure my blue eyes went wide under my think black rimmed glasses.

Right at the bottom of the slide was a large electric blue portal. It was just sitting there swirling around, the wind was getting worse and I saw lightning in the distance. I took Payton's hand and whispered

" You wanted an adventure right?" She tried to pull away.

" No hazel, we don't eve-" I gave her a big grin, before she could finish i pulled her down and we fell feet first into the portal.

XXXXXXXXX

I don't remember much about the portal, but what i do remember is it being super but cold. I finally crashed onto something hard, then Payton crashed onto me.

" You hoe, get off me ugh!" She hit my shoulder and laughed when i hissed at her.

" Don't call me a hoe again you fudge nipp!" She got off me and stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and she helped me up. We looked at each other and laughed, really hard. I stopped laughing and looked around. I almost screamed at what i saw, we were standing right in the middle of freaking 221B Baker Street. That wasn't the worst part though, THE SHERLOCK HOLMES AND JOHN WATSON WERE SITTING IN THEIR CHAIR STARING AT US.

I hit Payton on the shoulder with the back of my hand to get her attention. She stopped laughing and turned around and looked at the duo and then at me. I gave her a look and whispered " holy scientific method." There was some supper whacky whiz going on.

" Are we high, because Im really freaking confused." I shook my head and continued to stare at Sherlock who looked equally confused and surprised. None of them had said anything yet.

" Psstt Payton." I whispered. Both of us still looking at them.

" What?"

" Maybe they aren't real and we can sneak out." I whispered softly, I know it sounded stupid but I was in shock. I grabbed her hand.

" one two thre-" Before i could finish I pulled her hand and yanked it toward the oh so familiar door. Suddenly I felt Payton's hand being ripped from mine and I turned just in time to see John tackle her to the ground. I looked to see sherlock launching himself towards me, and then i felt my back hit the ground.

We wrestled for a bit, i wiggled under him trying to squirm loose, then I finally looked him in the eyes.

" I hope you don't have AIDS." He looked confused at my statement, I took advantage of that and bit him really hard in the shoulder. He growled and shot up and scrambled off of me. I looked around for Payton and saw John holding his shoulder.

" YOU BIT ME!" They both yelled and look utterly confused. I looked at Payton and gave her a thumbs up. Ah we are so alike. I put both of my hands up in surrender and Payton fallowed soon after.

" Okay everyone lets calm down." I knew the only way we could find out what the hell was happening was if everyone cooperated.

" Calm down, you animals bit us!" John didn't look to happy about that.

I nodded, " Yes can you guys move past that please. We are just as confused as you are, but the only way we can understand what happened is if we all calm the fudge down!"

Sherlock's brow raised at my choice of words. I giggled a little, fudge was a funny word. Stop I have to get out of 2 A.M poo brain mode and into serious mode.

" Okay I'm going to tell you what we know, we were at the park and saw this swirly rad looking portal thing and we jumped into and here we are." Payton huffed.

" Well we did ask for an adventure, am i right." We both smiled.

" I think this is gonna be our best one, Scarlet Witch." I winked, Scarlet Witch was her code name. We used them when we did groovy spy like stuff.

" Rodger that Space Gandalf." And thats my code name, i'm a super nerd I know. Sherlock rolled his eyes

" You use code names, what are you children?" I pouted.

" Hey growing old is mandatory but growing up isn't!" Payton and I high fived. John huffed and sat down in his chair. Payton and i moved away from the door and i walked up to Sherlock.

" I know this sounds impossible and all but its the truth, we aren't super villains or terrorists. We are just normal women who saw a strange portal and said what the hell." I looked into his sea foam eyes and hoped he believed us.

He smirked " You are definitely not normal women."

" Yeah but why be normal, I tired being normal once but it got boring and so I went back to being awesome instead." I smiled

Payton snorted " More like huge nerd instead." I gave her a glare.

" Same difference right?" i looked at her and we fist bumped. We are odd but we wouldn't have it any other way.

I looked at the duo and gave them my biggest grin. " All right boys get ready cause this is where it gets interesting." I could tell that we were going to be here for a while.

XXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: Soooo that was fun to write. My life buddy Payton will be helping me with ideas and such for the story. Im sure there were errors and other things wrong with this chapter but what evs. I'll try to update as often as possible. oh and p.s Payton and Hazel are 26 and 25, Just so ya know :D


	2. the phone call, and selfie time

Chapter 2 yoooo :D

We spent hours coming up with theory after theory of how we got here. And by we I meant Sherlock and I, Payton and John sat there in awkward silence, it took him a bit to get over the whole biting thing. Eventually Payton got tired of the awkward silence and apologized. John smiled and blushed a bit, they soon started chatting. Sherlock asked me over and over again the exact details of what had happened. I almost asked to switch with Payton.

Sherlock also refused to believe it was something supernatural. I asked to barrow his laptop to check a theory of mine, he passed it over to me.

" I doubt you'll get the password." He smirked at me

" Is that a challenge, because if so I accept." I quickly entered Red Beard, and suddenly I was at his desktop. I fist pumped and yelled victory. I soon realized my mistake, I wasn't supposed to know about Red Beard, this definitely look suspicious. I looked at him and his eyes went wide for a split second but they immediately went back to be cold and suspicious.

I cleared my throat. " I'll um explain later, its a long story." Payton and I are like the Doctor and his companion, we cant go around and meff up history or the future. But this isn't either of those, this must be a whole other universe. I quickly got on to google, and typed in my name. If i exist in this universe my Facebook page should come up. I hit enter and nothing came up, I tried to log into my tumblr account and the same thing happened. I looked up my parents, they existed but they didn't even know each other.

" Um Payton if you could do me the honors of accompanying me to the kitchen that would be freaking great." I ran to the kitchen, breathe Hazel. OMG I DONT EXSIST, CORRECTION WE DONT EXSIST!

" Hazel whats going on? Did you figure something out?" I nodded and told what I had found out. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head. OMG thank you Doctor Who.

" Payton have you seen the episode of Doctor Who were Rose goes into a different universe were her dads alive, But she didn't exists." I knew this is what it was, it had to be. Her eyes widened.

" Holy math thats clever!" We jumped up and high fived.

" Whats clever." I looked over to the door way were I heard the cool and hard voice. Payton opened her mouth to tell him my theory. I slapped my hand over her mouth, she looked at me and then licked my hand.

" Ewww come on thats no fair." She tried to open her mouth again, i jumped on her back and put both of my hands on her mouth. She kept licking and biting me. I couldn't have her tell him my theory for two reasons. One, I didn't know how It would effect their timeline or if It would rip a whole in the fabric of space and time… I know it sounds far fetched but who knows. And two, if I was wrong i didn't want him to rub it in my face.

" Uh sherlock have you watched Doctor who before?" He squinted at me.

" No, I don't watch telly." He said the last word like it tasted disgusting, I giggled a little at that. I shifted on Payton's back to get a better grip on her face.

" Well as a really intelligent time lord would put it, its a bit wobbly wobbly timey wimey." Payton immediately stopped struggling, she knew exactly what I meant. I slid off her back, gosh she was so tall. I'm only 5'3 and she proudly stood at 5'11. I would never tell her this but I was a bit jelly. I wiped my hand on skinny jeans.

" What do you mean wobbly wobbly timey wimey? Thats not a proper explanation, If you have a theory I demand you tell me." I was still wiping my hand on my jeans. I gave Payton a disgusted look, and simply asked why.

she giggle " I dont know you taste good." I wiggled my eyebrows at that.

I attempted to pull a sexy face " ooooh I taste good eh, what do I taste like." We both laughed.

" You taste like dork and cinnamon." She told me

" Hmm sounds nice." Sherlock growled in annoyance. He stalked towards us and leaned in our faces, well more into mine Payton wasn't a shawty like me.

" I dont know who you are or where you came from, or how you know my password-" he glared at me " but I will figure it out. And when you are no longer a mystery to me, you will no longer matter." He stood up to his full length and straightened his shirt a bit.

I bit my lip and looked up at him " Sooo does that mean until you figure us out-" I made quotations with my fingers in the air. " we can stay here?"

He sighed and replied. " You will stay in 221C, its fully furnished and has 2 bedrooms. You will be staying there until when we get this mess straightened out. Tomorrow Mycroft will give you money so you may purchase clothes and other things you will need."

I looked at Payton and I high fived and yelled " SHOPPING TIME" Sherlock just shook his head making his dark curls bounce a little. He started to walk away and mumbled something about wishing he still smoked.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. No way, I forgot I had it. I also forgot my ringtone was about Sherlock. Suddenly the whole room was filled with the song " Do You Wanna Solve A Mystery?" Sherlock whipped around and stared at me. I blushed furiously and scrambled to get my phone out of my pocket. It was my friend Alexis, before I could answer it Sherlock scooped it out of my hand and answered it.

He must of put it on speaker because the next thing I heard was Alexis yelling…

" WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME TO WATCH THAT, IM CRYING. WHY IS THERE ONLY 3 SEASONS?! WHAT MONSTER DOES THAT?! WHY IS HE SO INCREDIBLY HAWT?!"

I knew exactly what show she was talking about. I immediately grabbed for my phone, but Sherlock stuck the phone in the air so i couldn't reach it.

" Alexis this kinda isn't the best time, im in the middle of-" I was going to tell her I was sick but she had other ideas.

" OMG OMG GIRL ARE YOU WITH A GUY, OH MY ARE YOU GONNA LOSE YOUR V-CARD TONIGHT?! AWW YEAH GET SOME HAZEL" Alexis kept going on. I could feel my face heating up. Payton was of no help she was just sitting on the floor laughing her ass off. Sherlock gave me an odd look.

" You're a virgin?" My face heated up more, and Alexis immediately stopped babbling on. I heard her gasp.

" Wait, is he with you. Was that him. HI RANDOM PERSON WHOS GONNA DE-FLOWER HAZEL !" I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Sherlock and snatched the phone out of his raised hand. Payton pouted

" Awww its over, I was enjoying that." She was a bit red from laughing so much.

" Yeah thanks for the help butt face." I took the phone off speaker, and put it to my ear.

" Hey Alexis, I'm not doing uh any of that but I am with a man. Well men and Payton, im at a uh" I look at Payton for ideas, she just shrugged and mouthed _at a club. _I rolled my eyes, no way she would believe that. Sherlock plucked the phone out of my hand and put it to his ear.

" Hazel is currently engaging in a vast amount of intercourse with me and we don't plan on stopping, so we would appreciate if you didn't call back. Goodbye Ms. Alexis." I blushed while he looked at me and winked but before he ended the call I heard her yell I KNEW IT,I glared at him and huffed.

" Why would you tell her that, its obviously not true." He gave a flashing smile.

" She definitely wont be calling back will she." We shared a laugh. Payton suddenly cleared her throat. I realized i still had my legs wrapped around his lower torso. I immediately jumped down, and apologized. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

" So uh your name is Hazel is it." He asked

I fidgeted under his gaze. " Uh yeah its an odd name isn't it?" He snorted

" My name is Sherlock I don't think I have any room to speak." smiling, I looked over to Payton.

" And this is my forever buddy Payton!" She waved a little. Sherlock looked behind him at John, who was now standing in the door way.

" Oh yes this is my, uh friend John Watson." John gave us a smile.

Payton and I both replied with " I know." They gave us a curious look.

" Uh I mean good to know, yeah we don't know you guys. Nope not at all." I nervously giggled. Payton elbowed me.

" smooth Hazel." she whispered in my ear.

" Well John and I already know each others name, because while you and scooby doo were coming up with theories John and I introduced each other like normal people." I scoffed

" Please by introducing you mean flirting." I raised my eye brow at her, I knew she was totally flirting with Watson.

" Uh more like seducing with my awkwardness." Sherlock rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, probably to dive into his endless mind palace. John was blushing a little, and quickly told us he was off to bed and good night.

Payton and I headed down stairs, we said our good nights and such. I quickly found one of the bed rooms. The walls were yellow and they had a floral pattern, there was a simple green queen sized bed and a little night stand. Another door led to a bathroom, odd this isn't what I imagined it to look like at all. I took the bed cover off and flopped down onto the bed. I curled up under the blankets and snuggled in. Oh tomorrow was gonna be a long day I could feel it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up to the sound of gun shots. Nope nope nope nope, if we were gonna be staying here there will be no freaking gunshots going off at- I checked my phone and saw it was 4 AM. OMG WHY UGGGHH, im really really not a morning person. I got up and slowly climbed my way up stairs. I opened up the door to 221B. Sherlock was sitting there in his pjs holding a gun in his hand. I looked over and smiled at the yellow smily face painted on the wall. I walked over to him and took his gun. He looked surprised, I guess he hadn't realized I was there. I held the gun far away from my body and carefully dropped in on the table.

I turned around and my face collided into something soft and warm. I looked up and saw him staring at me. Oh no, we was deducing me, I quickly pinched his chest.

His eyes widened " Ow why did you pinch me ?!" I gave him a glare.

" Don't deduce me Holmes, if you want to know something about me just ask." I turned to leave and he grabbed my wrist. I whipped around, he had surprised me.

" Who are you, I know you know more then your telling me? Don't worry I know your not a threat, but you know more than your letting on." He let go of my wrist, but he still towered over me.

I sighed and looked up at him " I can't tell you know, theres a lot you wont understand and a lot of stuff I cant tell you right now. But I will soon, but not right now." He nodded, satisfied with my answer he flopped down on the couch. I reached down into my pocket and fished out my phone, I grinned i had a wonderful idea forming in my odd brain.

XXXXXXXXX

I ran down into the room Payton was sleeping in and and jumped onto her bed. 

" OMG STAHP! GET THE FUDGESICLES OFF OF ME YOU MUDBLOOD! GOOOO AWAY!" She threw a pillow at me, and i stopped jumping.

" Fine I just thought you wanted to play a game." She immediately sat up and looked at me.

" Go on" she said. I smiled and explained the game and the challenge.

XXXXXXXXX

Sherlock was sitting at the table looking into his microscope and writing down some scientific chiz. I slowly creeped up behind him and slipped out my phone and opened the camera app and turned on the front facing camera. I had to get more selfies than Payton, I MUST WIN THIS GAME! I started to put my arms around Sherlock holding my phone, i had to make sure i didn't touch him or the jig would be up. He was still looking down at his microscope and he hadn't even noticed I was there. He was probably in his science zone thinking about some science goop and euwwyy math. Once I had the camera focused and in the right place I smiled.

" SELFIE TIME!" Sherlock jumped and looked up from his microscope right into the camera, I snapped the picture and quickly ran. I heard him scoot the chair back quickly and ran out of the kitchen. He spotted me and ran after me. I tripped over the rug and fell right on my face.

" oww dingle berries that hurt." I rolled over on my back and saw Sherlock standing over and laughing. Actually laughing, I smiled knowing I was the one who caused it.

" Uh could you give me a hand please that would be great." He reached out, and I gave him a huge grin. I pulled with all my might on his hand and he fell right next to me. I jumped up and yelled HA HA HA. I quickly took a picture and ran down the stairs into 221C. Payton was still gone, she was at the store with John. Her mission was to get selfies with John. I looked down at the pictures I had taken. The first one was him looking really surprised and behind his shoulder laughing. The second one was him laying on the ground looking 120% done, I laughed and saved the first one as my wallpaper. I began planning again, I was determined to win this.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually Payton and I went shopping for some clothes. We got cool nerdy clothes and stuff one needs to live. But over the week the selfie game got really intense. sherlock had invited us to some cases, based on the cases I could determine we were still in season 1. While we were there I got a few really good selfies with Sherlock and Lestrade, Lestrade wasn't too happy with it but Payton and I had a blast. But I had a run in with Anderson, that was one of Sherlocks favorite memories.

We were arriving at a double homicide, Sherlock called it a 5. Usually we didn't go unless it was a 5 and a half or above. But Sherlock begged me to go, so I grabbed Payton and we jumped into a taxi. The second I got out of the taxi Anderson grabbed me aside, Sherlock gave him a warning look. I told him it was fine and that i'd be right back. Anderson immediately starts going on about how Sherlock gets off on this stuff and how one day we will be standing around a body and Sherlock will be the one who put it there. I turned and glared at him. I really wanted to hit him in his stupid face, and hear his stupid bones crack. I started to turn on my heels and walk away. Suddenly I felt a hand smack my rear, something in me snapped. I quickly turned around and punched him as hard as I could. I then yelled at him in front of everyone who worked at Scotland Yard.

" You sack of shit, how dare you touch he with your disgusting hands. And how dare you fucking say those things about Sherlock Holmes. He is more of a man than you could ever imagine. And if you ever lay one more hand on me ill break your arm. And if you ever say one more thing to Sherlock, or you even talk to him in a negative way" I then grabbed his collar and leaned into his face, " I. will. fucking. end. you!" I then let him go, I turned around and saw everyone looking at me including Sherlock. I blushed a little and looked down.

Lestrade of course had to arrest me, I mean I did assault an officer. Sherlock of course argued and yelled at Lestrade and almost punched Anderson again himself. I watched from the window in the patrol car. It made me smile, he tried to defend my honor. Suddenly an officer got into the car he turned around and said thank god some one finally did it, my smile grew a little wider. The officer drove me to the Yard, I was put into a cell, and it sucked major butt.

Finally Payton, Sherlock, and John came to get me. Payton smiled and commented about how it smelled horrible in the cell. I turned and said it smell like your mom.

" Damn prison changed you." We both laughed. Payton and John left to go get coffee so it was just Sherlock and I standing in the hallway.

I finally spoke. " Im sorry for over reacting, he's a pleb but I shouldn't have done that." He looked and smiled a genuine smile, then suddenly pulled me into a hug. It knocked the wind out of me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled back and cleared his throat. " Im sorry, I uh-" i quickly stopped him.

" its fine its what friends do, right? Personally i love hugs, hugs are the best." He smiled and nodded.

" So hows your hand?" He grabbed it and looked down at it. It was bruised and a little bloody form where i had cut my knuckle.

" Its fine, I just hope his face looks worse." Sherlock laughed.

" Oh don't worry it does." I smiled, and looked up at him.

" You definitely own me food now, im starving. Being in jail for days has left me famished." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

" You were in there for 30 minutes." He said. I pouted, put my hands on my stomach and sighed really long,

" But it felt like a century had gone by. It was so terrible Sherlock." He chuckled and looked down at me.

" Fine we can stop and get some food." He replied

" YESSS" I fist bumped and skipped down the hallway.

" Hurry up slow poke my tummy needs food right noooww!"

XXXXXXXXX

soooo that happened lol. it was supper fun to right tho. let me know if it should be longer shorter or if its at a good length, because im willing to do what ever. Let me know if you have any ideas of any thing I should fix. Peace out yooo


	3. Hazel and Payton go all black ops & shiz

SOOOO i didn't think anyone would like this poop but apparently there are a few out there who do. So i will be writing this as long as people still want it. If you have any request or ideas please dont hesitate to tell me. P.S i dont know if im going to be fallowing the story line or not, like I dont know if I will be writing about the cases Sherlock goes on. I kinda want this to be a light hearted fic… ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock is between cases, and I think everyone knows what that means. I thought there was no way anyone with eyes could be annoyed with this man, I mean he's seven different types of sexy. But hot damn he drives me up the walls, and i know just the perfect way to get back at him.

Payton and I maybe went over board when Mycroft gave us our own credit cards. He gave us the famous Holmes stern look and said " Ladies please be responsible." Oh yeah Mycroft definitely not gonna spend our endless money on new laptops, video games, books and candy. Nope we are gonna be smart and responsible adults. Needless to say we bought everything and anything out hearts desired. Anyway the point is eventually I got bored of playing mario kart all day and I wanted to get back at Sherlock for being a poopie.

I snuck into Payton's room where she was chilling on the inter webs.

I leaned over and whispered " You wanna prank Holmes?" She immediately closed her laptop and pulled a bag of flour out from under her pillow.

She raised an eyebrow " I thought you'd never ask." We fist bumped and laughed.

" This is why I love you, ya know?" I shook my head.

" How could you not love this." I grinned and grabbed the flour, this was going to be rad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I snuck into 221B as quietly as I could, I held a bag full of flour in one hand and Payton's in the other. Payton held a blue bottle of dish washing soap close to her chest and quickly looked around. After what felt like an eternity we finally arrived outside of the bathroom door were Sherlock was having a nice relaxing shower. I smirked to myself, not for long. I stopped Payton and looked her in the eyes.

" Payton after we complete the mission he's going to be running out of the bathroom with one thing on his mind. Get. those. girls. We have to be swift but smart okay, this isn't some regular church camp prank. This is life or death, we must be victorious. We do this for Narnia and for every fangirl!" She nodded with the look of determination in her eyes.

We high fived and whispered " Wildcats get your head in the game." I slowly opened the door, steam rolling out and fogging up my glasses. Payton quietly squirted the blue soap on the floor were he would come storming out. She saluted me and backed away, I saluted back and kissed three fingers and put them in the air ( ya know like in Hunger Games). She silently giggled and backed up a little further toward the door. I turned towards the shower and screamed as loud as possible…

" FLOUR SHOWER BITCHES!"

I launched the flour into the shower, and Immediately ran out of the bathroom. Stealthy I avoided the soap, Sherlock yelled something that sounded like a lot of swears mixed together. Payton and I stopped in the middle of the hallway to hear something heavy hit the ground and a very angry Sherlock cursing our names. He stormed out of the bathroom and looked us dead in the eyes, he was clutching a towel around his waist and was covered from head to toe in gooey wet flour. I glanced at his left side, it was covered in blue soap. We stood there for a few seconds, all that you could hear was Sherlock's heavy breathing. His face was red and he looked like he was ready to kill.

I slowly grabbed Payton's hand and yelled " RUN!" We dashed out of the hallway and into the living room, with Sherlock hot on our heels. I pulled her down the steps and out the door and almost tripped on the sidewalk. There was no way Sherlock would chase us out here in just a towel. But this was the man who went to Buckingham Palace in nothing but a sheet.

The door flew open and a very pissed Sherlock jumped out onto the side walk. I put my hands up slowly.

" Hey everybody lets cool down, It was just a harmless prank. Its all good in the hood okay." That definitely didn't help, in fact he looked even more pissed. Behind me I caught Payton waving for a taxi. Oh thank the lord for Payton, she knew he wasn't gonna be chill with it. I slowly backed towards the car with my hands still up.

" Ya know this is what friends do, we pull pranks on each other and everyone has a good laugh. see HA HA HA. It was funny, right?" He gave me a sinister laugh.

" Does it look like I found this amusing." He said in a very deep and creepy ass voice. I shook my head quickly, I felt my back hit the taxi door. Oh thank you thank you thank you. He slowly started creeping towards me. I lowered my hands and as quickly as I could I tuned around and opened the taxi door. I flung myself into the car and landed right into Payton's lap.

Payton looked at the window and saw sherlock coming towards us. She screamed and turned to the driver " OH MY FREAKING SNICKER DOODLES GO GO GO!" The driver slammed on the pedal and the car lurched forward.

We just sat there for a bit, still laying on Payton's lap. She looked down at me and suddenly we burst into giggles. We were gasping for breathe, oh gosh that was intense.

" Sooo I would call that a win!" Payton said looking down at me. We stopped laughing and looked at each other.

Simultaneously we yelled. " VICTORY SCREECH, WOOOOOOO!" The driver wasn't very fond of this and told us to get out of the cab immediately. Hey, at least we didn't have to pay.

Payton and I walked back to 221B after stoping for some lunch. We were super uber hungry and we thought giving some time for Sherlock to cool would be the best. Payton cautiously opened the door to the flat. She entered first and after scoping the place out waved me in. We weren't stupid, he knew Holmes would retaliate. Payton suddenly pulled me around the corner and slammed me against the wall.

" Are you a noob, we cant just stroll into here like we didn't just prank the smartest guy in London." She whispered in my ear. I nodded, damn Hazel you almost screwed up.

" Your right Scarlet Witch, I've gotten rusty. After Prank Apocalypse 2k13 I haven't been the same, I've lost my touch ya know." That was another story for another time. She nodded and patted my shoulder.

" Prank Apocalypse 2k13 changed everyone Space Gandalf, It changed everyone." We both nodded and remembered the old days. I straightened up, and took a breathe.

" We have to go stealth mode on this bitch okay, and when I say stealth I mean summer salting down the hallway and cool back flips and shiz. You picking up what im putting down soldier?" She nodded, and saluted

" Whats our mission Space Gandalf?" Payton asked.

" We are currently at point A and 221C is point B. Our mission is to get from point A to point B without being spotted, attacked, or pranked." When I finished we did our secret hang shake. ( sorry its classified can't even tell you guys.)

We got on hands and knees and approached the corner, I peered around it and check the area for anything suspicious. Everything seemed to be in order, I gave the all clear signal and Payton rolled out in front of me. We stood up to the crouching position and stealthily like freaking badass ninjas made our way down the hallway. Suddenly something didn't feel right at all. I pulled Payton down to the ground and whispered in her ear.

" Yo I feel like Sherlock is up to bad biscuits, brudda." I whispered

She nodded. " Bad biscuits make the baker broke, bro." She whispered back.

I tried to flatten myself further on the floor and whispered. " You ready to roll out on this fool?"

She smiled and whispered back. "Dinner roll, yo."

We jumped up and raced to the door to get inside the flat. We busted into the room and fell to the floor, I quickly slammed the door shut with my foot and locked it.

Needless to say we were extremely paranoid, and for a week and a half we avoided Sherlock at all costs. Eventually he got us back though, If you guys wanna find out what that dweeb did to us keep a look out for the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sooo that was probably painful to read, and kinda stupid. These are things Payton and I actually say to each other and do. We are major dorks no joke. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you have any suggestions, comments or ideas. P.s sorry if this was too short ill try to make them longer :D


	4. revenge,molly hooper,bagels & poo brain

This is it, Sherlock gets his revenge. Oh my this chapter will be fun:) ENJOY P.S this chapter will be form Payton' POV!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel and I had locked ourselves in our flat for a few weeks now. We even had John get groceries for us and bring them to our flat. You may think its crazy, but I find it extremely odd that Sherlock hasn't come after us once. He tried multiple times to call Hazel and I, when Hazel reached over to answer it I judo kicked it out of her hand and told her we couldn't fall for his tricks. She gave me a crazy look but nodded anyway. Then one day It all went down…

Hazel and I were getting ready for bed we finished our tea, then we told each other good night and snuggled into our beds. I quickly drifted into sleep, I was probably dreaming of rainbows, cookies and nice stuff. But in the morning shit would hit the fan.

My alarm went off like usual and so did Hazel's. We both jumped in our showers just like any other day, we had the exact same morning routine it was kinda freaky. Suddenly I hear Hazel screaming like she just got prison shanked in the kidney. I ripped my robe off the hook and quickly put it on. When I finally entered her bathroom I started laughing my ass off. Her hair was red, like blood red. Her eyes suddenly got wide and she started laughing too. Now I was really confused, she pulled me in front of the mirror and what I saw was not what I had expected. My hair was FRICKING GREEN!

" SHERLOCK HOLMES THIS BETTER FUDGING COME OUT!" I screamed as I slammed the door of 221B open. Sherlock was casually sitting on the couch tuning his violin wearing a smug grin. I heard Hazel enter behind me, she was now wearing her TARDIS robe and looked equally as angry as me.

Hazel walked over to Sherlock and bent down into his face. " If theres one thing you'll learn from me its that you don't mess with a girls hair, okay." The way she said it sounded like she was talking to a child, It was creepy as hell.

" I'd watch your back Holmes. Oh and your prank blew, we expected something better from the almighty Sherlock Holmes." I told him as we backed out of his flat. Hazel looked at me and I nodded, It was sooooo on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Because of the endless money Mycroft had bestowed upon us Hazel and I were well equipped. Our plan was this: Sherlock loved to play the violin at ungodly hours and wake everyone up, soooo what we were going to do was set up wireless speakers all around his flat. Of course they would be small so he couldn't see them, we would set them off when we was away on a case. The speakers were wirelessly connected to Hazel's phone, so when ever we chose we could blare music all throughout his flat. We had a playlist set up titled " Shitty american pop music we all secretly love." This prank is gonna rock.

Hazel and I were just casually lounging around playing Mario kart and eating cookies, then all of a sudden we hear footsteps on the stairs. We both looked at each other and jumped up from the couch, and put our ears up to the door we heard him set down a bag and open the door. Most likely he picked up takeout, he never eats while on a case. That means he finished the case, which also means he most likely will be sleeping tonight. I knew Hazel was thinking the same thing, we fist bumped and started waiting.

Around 12:00 P.M Hazel walked into my room and told me she was gonna sneak up the stairs and check to see if he was asleep. I told her to face time me so I could see everything, and she did just that. As she walked out of our flat she turned around and saluted me. I saluted her back and whispered good luck. Then I continued to watch her journey on my phone.

" OMG Payton I'm totally gonna get caught, then he's gonna kill me and I wont be able to watch Doctor Who or go to comic con. Im so young Payton like why are we doing this?" Hazel was currently freaking the glob out.

" Hazel, you gotta breathe and shut the hella up or you're definitely going to get caught." She glared at the camera. She started quietly singing songs to clam herself down.

" Are you singing " Getcha Head In The Game" ?" She shushed me but I took It as a yes.

" Payton I see his room…Okay I'm now in his room… wow he has a poster of the periodic table what a huge nerd." She was quiet for a moment and then she looked down.

" Mission is go, the big baby is out cold." I grinned, this is gonna be awesome.

After what felt like a century Hazel finally made it back into the flat, and plopped down onto the couch. She looked up at me and smiled.

" Your ready Scarlet Witch?" She asked

" Hell yeah, lets do this!" I answered. Hazel pressed the play button, and it all went down hill from there. Suddenly the flat of 221B was filled with pumping music, oh and what song did we play do you ask? Party in the USA of course! Hazel suddenly rushed out of the flat and up the stairs of 221B, I fallowed her up and saw her standing on Sherlocks chair dancing. So of course I fallowed suit, not soon after I jumped up on the couch Sherlock and John came running out of their flats. They looked like little cute sleepy kids rubbing there eyes and yawning. Sherlock tried to yell at us to turn the blasted music off. Hazel and I replied to him by singing along to the song at an impossible volume.

" SO I PUT MY HANDS UP THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG. THE BUTTERFLIES FLY AWAY!" We sang while jumping on the furniture.

" PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP" Sherlock really didn't like our singing I guess.

" YEAAAAHHHHH, ITS A PARTY IN THE USA! YEAAAAAHHHHH, ITS A PARTY IN THE USA!" Oh my gosh this was too good. Sherlock looked like he was gonna cry from frustration, and John just sat there watching us with an amused look on his face. He turned and looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and returned the gesture. Thank god Mrs. Hudson was out of town, she would have had a heart attack.

After the song ended Hazel paused the playlist and we casually walked down stairs into our flats. We laughed our asses of for a bit and then finally settled down.

" So in 30 minutes we will play two songs, but stop the third one in the middle and then an hour later start it again." She said.

" Wow we are kinda terrible people." I said. She just shrugged.

" Yeah but its a lot of fun, here I wrote down the schedule of the times when we are gonna start it again and when we stop it." She handed me the schedule and I grinned. This was definitely going to be a fun night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

For some reason Hazel really really wanted to talk to Molly. She always talked about how cool and rad she thought Molly was. So one day Hazel and I took a trip to Barts to surprise Molly. We kinda had to sneak into the morgue, so we went into badass ninja secret service mode. But Hazel practically skipped all the way there. She couldn't wait to meet her, but what we didn't expect was Sherlock to be there.

Hazel busted through the door of the morgue, making Molly and Sherlock jump in surprise. The second Hazel saw Molly it was game on, she ran over to her and gave her a soul crushing hug. Molly nervously giggled and blushed. Sherlock looked extremely confused, which seemed to happen more often since we came into the picture.

" ERMAHGOSH MOLLY HOOPER HOLY SPAGHETTI TACOS ITS REALLY YOU!" Hazel was now jumping up and down. Im not gonna lie I was pretty excited to meet Molly too. Just not that excited.

" Um I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't kno-" Before the poor girl could answer Hazel interrupted her.

" Of course you don't me you're THE Molly Hooper, THE Pathologist! Oh my gosh its an honor, really it is. My name is Hazel and this is my forever buddy Payton." He excitedly said. I rolled my eyes she always says forever buddy, when the hell does she come up with this stuff?

" What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Sherlock asked in an annoyed tone. Hazel moved past Molly.

" Sorry excuse me Molly terribly sorry." She walked over to Sherlock.

" I wanted to talk to one of the best Pathologists out there, I find Molly quiet interesting, and I really wanted to meet her." she said, then turned around to Molly and they continued to talk.

I walked over to Sherlock who looked even more confused. I smirked I was never going to get used to him looking confused.

" How does she even know Molly, its not like she's famous or anything?" He simply asked. Oh crap I completely forgot about the whole we-sorta-know-everything-about-you-because-your-a-t.v show thingy… oooops!

" Uh well, ya know what really matters is that Hazel got out of the house today." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

" Yes indeed it is a good thing, she's extremely pale." He continued to eye Hazel and Molly with a suspicious look.

I snorted " Pffttt look who's talking Edward Cullen." He raised an eyebrow.

" Who is Edward Cullen." I laughed, oh my he had a lot to catch up on.

" He's a vampire from this terrible book. He's all moody, pale and kinda hot…. hmmm maybe you too are a lot more similar than I thought." I told him, he simply rolled his eyes and continued his experiment.

I was finally able to pry Hazel off of Molly, they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. We started to walk out the door when Sherlock suddenly appeared behind us to join go home as well. We grabbed a taxi and were on our way home when suddenly Hazel had the urge to turn into a complete child.

" Payton look theres a huge park over there!" I looked over at Hazel who had her nose pressed on the glass and was pointing at something across the street. Sherlock didn't even seem to hear her.

" STOP THE CAB!" She suddenly yelled. The driver slammed on the breaks and Sherlock looked up at her as she climbed out of the taxi.

" Hazel what the hell are you doing?!" She ran across the rode toward the park. I jumped out and fallowed her, Sherlock payed the driver and ran after us. When we finally caught up to her, she was already swinging as high as she could on a swing. I giggled and joined right next to her, Sherlock just gave us the stern Holmes look that said we were being stupid.

" Sherlock come join us, If you go high enough and lean back it feels like your flying." Hazel did just that, but her fingers slipped and she started to fall. Sherlock jumped forward to help her, but she grabbed the swing just in time.

Sherlock rolled his eyes " I will not be swinging on the swings with you like we are children having fun in primary school!" He turned around and started walking away.

" Please Sherlock." He stopped when he heard her soft, pleading voice. He sighed and slowly approached the swing on the other side of her and sat down. I silently laughed, it was so ridiculous that Hazel got THE Sherlock Holmes to swing on the swing set with us. We sat there for a bit just swinging in silence.

Eventually Hazel spoke up. " You never answered my question Payton." I was confused.

" What question?" I don't remember her asking me one.

" Do you think bagels think they are people and we are bagels?" I laughed and shook my head.

" You such a poo brain!" I yelled. Sherlock stood up from his swing and sighed.

" You both have poo brains and Im going home. God your both bloody insane." Hazel and I were breathless from laughing so much. Sherlock just said poo brain. Oh gosh today was a good day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really need to stop writing at 3 AM because I come up with terrible ideas. Hoped u enjoyed :D

Tell me what you though. Any improvements needed, have any ideas? let me know id be glad to hear them!


	5. Blackops,licking faces,& DANCE BATTLE:D

WOOP WOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOOH!… yeah its a little late but better late than never, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOW DID SOMEONE WAKE UP AND EAT A BOWL FULL OF BITCH FLAKES OR WHAT?" Hazel screamed as she creamed noobslasher3000 on Black ops 2. she had been up for 5 hours playing that game and wasn't going to stop anytime soon, nope there were too many bombs to ninja defuse to stop now. And up stairs Sherlock had grown bored and was in-between cases, he found entertainment in hearing Hazel scream and yell at people on xbox. He decided to walk down the stairs into 221C and see what all the fuss was about. When he finally entered the flat he was surprised at what he saw. There was a ring of soda cans surrounding Hazel, code red mountain dew cans were everywhere. Candy wrappers littered the floor, and she was standing on the couch fist pumping and jumping around.

" YA JUST GOT NINJA DEFUSED HOE, SUCK ON THIS!" She yelled into the black and green headset, Hazel looked up at Sherlock and blushed I hadn't noticed him until them. Slowly and awkwardly she lowered myself into a sitting position on the couch.

" Um I get a little competitive and excited…. yeah Im just going to stop playing." She reached over and shut the console off.

" Where's Payton, surely she would be playing with you?" He asked. Hazel rolled her eyes and started picking up cans.

" She's out with John helping him pick out a birthday present for his sister or something, I was too busy making noobs look like chumps to care." she said with a smug grin. He laughed, he had no idea what I was talking about. After picking up all the cans and wrappers Hazel collapsed on the couch and huffed.

" Now I'm super butt bored, HELP ME OR IM GOING TO DIE OF BOREDOM!" she was now laying upside down on the couch with my head hanging off. Her blonde hair was pilled on the floor, then my glasses slid off and down my face and fell to the floor. She groaned again and patted the floor in an attempted to find my glasses.

" Sherlock could you be a doll and hand me my glasses." She was still squinting and patting around the floor. He got an evil idea and bent down to pick up the glasses. she put her hand up, expecting him to place them in her hands. He laughed and slowly backed up, she was now standing up and moving towards him.

" Sherlock please don't I'm legally blind, this isn't funny." Hazel tried to move a bit closer to him but she ran into the coffee table instead. Curses sprang from her mouth, slowly hazel made her way around the demon coffee table.

" If you really want your classes back come and retrieve them from me." He taunted her. Hazel growled and blindly ran towards him. He dodged her and ran out the door grinning from ear to ear.

" SHERLOCK YOU FUCKING DILDO GET BACK HERE!" She screeched as he ran up the stair as fast as he could. Hazel was starting to freak the frizzle out, she hated not being able to see. Slowly she made her way up the stairs feeling around to make sure she didn't run into anything like that demon coffee table. She did a little dance of victory when she finally made it to the top of the stairs. Slowly Hazel opened the door and tip toed inside, everything was uber blurry.

" Sherlock please this isn't cool, i'm sorta scared I don't like not being able to see."

she whimpered the last part. Sherlock came out of the kitchen, he felt bad he didn't know it bothered her that much. He stood in front of her and held the glasses out towards her. Hazel smiled and reached to grab the black blurry object in front of her. Suddenly it disappeared and the black smudge was raised above a blurry Sherlock. Sherlock was holding the glasses up in the air so she couldn't reach. Hazel tried numerous times to jump for the glasses but had no luck, even if she was a bit taller there was no way she could see them.

" Ugh fine then, well do it this way." She mumbled, before Sherlock could respond Hazel jumped up on the coffee table behind her and tired to snag the black blur out of his hand, sadly he wasn't letting it go.

" Sherlock if you don't let go of my glasses I will not hesitate to lick your face." She said, He snorted.

" Even you wouldn't do that." He said.

" I would enjoy Mr. Holmes." She whispered in his ear. He shivered and cleared his throat. He still wasn't letting it go. She leaned forwards and slowly licked his face from his jaw to his temple. Sherlock gasped and immediately let the glasses go, Hazel yanked them away and slid them on. She blew a kiss at him and skipped down to 221C. Sherlock still stood there in complete shock and touched his face. He wasn't confused as to what had happened, he was confused as to why he enjoyed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I continued to play xbox for a while trying to get the taste of Sherlock out of my mind, to be honest he tasted like mint. It was weird, like how does one taste like mint. Oh gosh now I sound like those cheesy girls from those stupid fan fic's that would say something like he tastes like milk honey chocolate cinnamon swirl, or something else that is equally ridiculous. UGGGG FEELINGS AND STUFF IS HARD! I jumped and when I heard the door open, I turned around and Payton walked through the door.

" OH MY GOSH PAY YO I NEED GUIDANCE, I NEED YOUR WISE WORDS AND WISDOM!" I ran up to her and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

" I was literally gone for like 30 minutes what the hell have you done now." She asked.

" I licked Sherlock's face and I think I kinda like him." I blurted out. Her eyes widened.

" Holy guacamole Hazel, do you like like him or like only like him like a little, or is it a like like like?" She asked.

" I have no idea what the fuck you just asked me." I said bluntly. Payton rolled her eyes.

" You don't like him like, tier 15 like him?" Payton asked seriously, I shrugged I honestly didn't know.

" Welp I can tell this is going to be fun." Payton said sarcastically. Oh boy this is definitely going to be an adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Sherlock got a case and he invited us up to his flat to help out. We all knew he could do it on his own, I think he just liked to show off. I sat down awkwardly on the couch, to be honest it was super fudging weird and I knew everyone was uncomfortable.

" So I heard you two fudge nipps made out." Payton finally said.

" Ewww what, no we didn't make out."

" No no we didn't-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at me.

" What do you mean ewwww? Are you implying it would be gross to engage in the making out with me?" He looked like a kicked puppy. Nice Hazel real fucking nice.

" NO it wouldn't be gross thats not what I meant" I quickly told him. But of course Payton had to join in.

" Sooo are you saying you want to make out with blues clues over here." Wow Payton thanks.

" Payton really?" I glared at her.

" Well are you going to answer the question?" Sherlock asked. FUCK NO I WASNT ANSWER THE QUESTION! So I did the best thing I could do to avoid the question.

" PAYTON ONE TIME I ACCIDENTALLY KNOCKED YOUR TOOTH BRUSH INTO THE TOILET AND I PUT IT BACK AND I DIDNT TELL YOU!" I suddenly yelled. Payton's eyes got huge and she lunged towards me, I quickly rolled off the couch and fell to the floor.

" WHAT THE HELL HAZEL YOU LITTLE SHIT I COULD KILL YOU!" I ran out the door and down the stairs into out flat, Payton entered right after me and tackled me.

" PAYTON PAYTON PAYTON IT WAS A DISTRACTION I LIED!" She finally stopped trying to bite me and looked up. She got off me and smiled.

" Oh cool." She said casually.

" Thats it thats all your going to say?" I was really confused. She just shrugged, I rolled my eyes oh this has been a long day.

" If you looked up the word idiot ya know what you would find?" Payton asked me.

" A picture of me." I mumbled.

" No the definition of the word idiot which you fucking are." She said. That shit was hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing. Then we were both laughing, when we finally settled down we decided to chill out and have a High School Musical marathon. These are the days that are the best days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the week Payton kept messing with me about my crush on a certain detective. Like one time we were just chillin up at 221B when Payton had this bright idea.

" Hey Hazel remember that guy you had a crush on, tell me about him." Payton asked smirking, Sherlock has in his mind palace but I saw him slightly raise his eyebrow when she asks the question. I groaned here we go again.

" Uh well he has dark hair and beautiful eyes, he's supper tall and mega smexy" I told her smugly, Payton looked a bit confused.

" What the hell does smexy mean?" She asked.

" It means sexy and smart." I answered. I glanced over at Sherlock he now looked really interested in our conversation.

" Why haven't you asked him out yet?" Payton asked slightly jerking her head towards Sherlock.

" Oh well he's traveling around America with his brother to help out with the family business." I answered and smiled. Sherlock looked confused and Payton looked 100% done.

" Hazel Sam Winchester isnt real, he's a fictional character." She said.

" FUCK YOU, YOURE NOT REAL!" I got up and stormed out of the flat. I knew that would keep me from having to answer any more questions for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every once in a while I like to jam out in my room and dance around in my pjs, Payton is fully aware I do this and of course she used this sacred time against me. I was innocently jamming out to Depeche Mode- Enjoy The Silence having a good old dandy time dancing and shiz when I turn around and see Sherlock on the verge of tears from laughing. I just stood there in shock, unsure of what to do. fumbling for the remote to my stereo I tried to turn it off but ended up changing the song to Shower by Becky G. Oh my this was going down hill.

" Ummmm Hey?" I awkwardly said while music was still booming behind me. He just kept laughing and walked out of my room. I was so going to kill Payton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love to dance a lot, and im not too shabby at It if I do say so my self. So when Payton called me up at 1 AM telling me at the nearest arcade they were having a DDR ( Dance Dance Revolution) battle going down… lets just say it didn't take me long to get ready. I guess I never questioned why the DDR battle was going down so late at night, my brain so in dance mode not thinky mode. When I entered the arcade everything was dark and looked like some creep was going to jump out and murder me at any minute.

" Uh im here to kick ass at a DDR battle that was supposedly going down here." No reply came, but suddenly I saw a bright light at the end of the hallway and pounding music was playing.

" Aw hell to the yea someone noob is gonna get wrecked!" I skipped into the room. The only person that was there was some creep wearing a black hoodie with the hood up so i couldn't see him and black skinny jeans. I looked down and saw he had some pretty rad black converses on. Okay, this guy seemed alright.

" Hey Im sorta a boss when comes this game so don't be surprised if I make you look like a chump." I told him as I jumped onto the platform. The only reply I got was a low chuckle. I scrolled through the song list and picked a song I knew no one could beat me at, Apple Bottom Jeans.

We danced like there was no tomorrow, this guy or girl was fucking killer at this game. But I was better, when the song was over I had barley won I got 10 more points than this beast. I turned and looked at the stranger.

" THAT WAS SO RAD, YOU WERE AMAZING!" I went to give my new homie a hight five, and he/she returned it.

" I think its a little unfair that you know what I look like and I have no idea what you look like." I told him/her. Slowly the dance god/goddess lowered its hood and what I saw almost made me almost pee. Sherlock Holmes was the dance god I had just danced with.

" You gotta be kidding me?" I whispered.

" No way In hell Sherlock Holmes the only consulting detective in the world could be almost as good of a dancer as me. Man, I was hoping it would be some mysterious stranger and then we would dance until the sun rise." I said sadly. He laughed and looked down at me.

" Well If you want we could keep dancing until the owner arrives " He told me.

" I think thats a brilliant plan, but don't think that just because I know its you I wont lighten up. I was going kinda boss mode on you but now im going to go pro man boss pants mode on you." I said with a huge grin. He picked another song and turned and looked at me.

" I wasn't even trying before darling." I rolled my eyes at his comment, I was soooo going to kick some consulting detective ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was so late! this was a fun chapter to write. Let me know if you have any suggestions, ideas, compliments, or questions I'd be more than glad to hear them :D


	6. forzen,mycroft,livinglikelarry&Ironman!

These chapters just keep getting worse and worse. I have no idea how people could read this garbage! Welp heres chapter 6! ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Payton and I have been a little obsessed with Frozen, and its effected almost everyone around us. I think Sherlock might kill us if we make on more reference, I'm not going to lie I really enjoy messing with Sherlock.

We were at a crime scene, Sherlock had just gone off on a police officer for god knows what and know John was giving him the talk.

" Sherlock you have to learn to conceal your insults and deductions sometimes , your going to end up getting socked in the nose one of these days." John told a sulking Sherlock. Oh my this was our chance, I looked at Payton and I knew she caught on.

" Wait John you said conceal right?" I asked him, John gave me a questionable look.

" Would you say he has to CONCEAL DONT FEEL DONT LET THEM KNOW! WELL KNOW THEY KNOW, LET IT GO LET IT GO CANT HOLD ME BACK ANYMORE!" Payton and I had broke out in song and we twirled around the crime scene. I'll admit this wasn't the best location for breaking out it song, but we couldn't help. Sherlock groaned and put his hands over his ears and stalked off, while John was probably going to die from laughter. Payton and I high fived I felt accomplished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Mycroft came over to discuss business government grown up stuff. We loved when Mycroft came over, he didn't like us but we thought he was really rad.

" EEEYYYY its Mycroft, yo whats up?" I reached out to give him a fist bump but he just frowned at it and sighed.

" I see you two are still staying here." He said in his bored monotone voice.

" Well of course we are, we stay here because we know eventually you'll visit, your my favorite person in the world. I love this bonding time we get to have every once in a while. I'll always cherish these memories." I told him as I sat down next to him on the couch. He just rolled his eyes.

" Please Mycroft Holmes is your favorite person in the world? Wow Hazel I'd expect you to do better." Sherlock stated as he tuned his violin.

" Well Payton and I think Mycroft's pretty pimpin." I said, Payton nodded and sat down on the other side if Mycroft. We started to scoot closer and closer to him while staring creepily into his eyes. I felt my derp face pierce his soul. Eventually we got so closer we were squishing him. Payton and I threw our arms around him and yelled…

" FRIENDSHIP SANDWICH!" He immediately shot up from the couch, and glared at us. He straighter his suit and opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

" Hey do you ever feel like Mycroft is like Charlie from Charlie's Angles and he has a all girl secret service gang that goes out and does bad ass stuff." Payton nodded in agreement.

" I also think if Mycroft wasn't 99% the British Government he would be a pimp, like he would be swimin in the hoes." Payton added. Mycroft smiled a tiny tiny smile but it was a smile indeed. I jumped up and fist pumped.

" We made The Ice Man smile, omg today is a good day." Payton and I were really pumped, but when we looked around everyone else's face had gone pale. I was confused what was going on?

" You called me " The Ice Man" how do you know that name?" Mycroft spoke in a deep, serious and super scary voice. Payton elbowed me in the ribs frowned.

" Nice going dip shit, know what are you going to do?" She mumbled in my ear. I was done I was just going to tell them the truth, fuck ripping a whole in time and space they needed to know.

" Before we jumped into that portal we lived in an entirely different universe, we don't exist in this one. Which Im sure you both know, but in the universe we lived in Payton and I watched this T.V show." I gulped and grabbed Payton's hand.

" The T.V show was about a consulting detective and he solved crimes with his friend who was an ex army doctor." I said slowly, Sherlocks eyes widened just a tad.

" Their names were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and we know everything thats happened to you two and everything thats going to happen." I said, everyone was silent so I continued.

" Iv figured out that before we got here you had just finished the episode the Great Game, where you meet Moriarty, the means you have 2 more seasons to go through and we know exactly what happens in each one. But we can't stop anything from happening or it would scramble your time lines and then who knows what could happen. I know this all sounds insane and impossible but its the truth, I know you can tell that Im being completely honest with you." I finished.

Sherlock and Mycroft nodded to one another, he grabbed his umbrella and turned to us. I was so nervous my hands were sweating and I could tell Payton's were too. What if they threw us into some secret government prison and interrogate us, Oh god Im so dumb.

" Well Im going to pretend I didn't hear any of that so I don't have to take you somewhere and interrogate you," Sherlock stiffened at this " but I will be watching you two very very closely." He turned on his heel and left.

" Oh my gosh that was intense!" Payton said, she let go of my hand and plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

" I bet we are totally on a black list now for sure, that is if we weren't on one before." Payton giggled at my comment. Sherlock walked over to me and pulled me into the kitchen.

" Something bad happens doesn't it, someone important dies. I can tell by the way you told us you couldn't stop things from happening, something terrible happens." He asked me, he looked so worried.

" Bad things happen and people die, but its going to be okay the people you love will be fine. And I know you say you don't care about anyone but we both know thats bull shit. Very soon intense stuff is going to go down, but you gotta keep cool and remember everything is going to work out I promise." I looked into his eyes to make sure he knew I was serious.

" What about you two, I'm assuming you two weren't in the show originally. You don't know if anything bad happens to-" He was cut off by me wrapping my arms around him. I mumbled into his chest,

" Don't worry about us dorks, you just keep solving crimes and saving people." I let go of him and gave him a huge smile.

" You both are dorks, that whole thing with Mycroft what the hell was that?" He asked, I laughed.

" We both knew you were annoyed by him and you wanted him to leave, so we made it our duty to weird him out so he would eventually leave. " I told him. He smiled that famous smile and shook his head, making his dark curls bounce around.

" You will be the death of me." He mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and I fallowed him. Payton gave me a wink and a thumbs up. Oh boy…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know if you knew this yet or not but Payton and I get bored a lot so we do stupid stuff to entertain ourselves, at least we don't shoot walls am I right? Today we felt buying big blue plastic totes ( Big plastic boxes used for storage)and filling them with packing peanuts and sitting in them and then having the other person push us down the stairs was a good idea. The thing is, we did it at 3 AM, while yelling various battle cries. So heres how it went down….

" So we have the totes?"

" check"

" Packing peanuts?"

" Check"

" Helmets, kee pads, and elbow pads?"

" Check check and check!" Payton said.

" Awesome sauce, this is going to be so fun. Oh wait, hold on." I ran into my room and grabbed 2 pairs of roller skates, everything is funnier in roller skates right? Payton was down for the idea, so we set off on our 3 AM monster and red bull induced adventure.

It took us a bit to get everything at the top of the stairs, we had to be mega ninja sneaky and quiet. Which was hard because we kept giggling about random things and almost dropping stuff. We definitely had 3 AM poo brain. Finally we got all our materials up the stairs without any injuries, While payton filled the totes with packing peanuts I put on my protective gear and strapped on my roller skates.

" Payton you're first." I announced.

" What the hay hay, why am I first?" She asked, I pointed at her and said,

" You're taller, and its a law that tall people go first." She looked at me and sighed. Payton climbed into the tote that was over flowing with packing peanuts.

" On three, ONE TWO THREE!" I shoved her as hard was I could. She put her hands in the air and yelled WILDCATS! She made it half way down the stairs when I heard a cranky detective yelling from his flat. Payton made it to the bottom with a loud crash, she fist pumped and did a little dance.

" Hurry the dragons coming, get back up here and push me." Payton ran up the stairs but she forgot there were packing peanuts everywhere and she was wearing roller skates, she fell a lot and I laughed my ass off. I jumped into the tote, Payton got behind me and I yelled " MY NAME IS HAZEL AND WELCOME TO JACK ASS!" Payton pushed me down the stairs just as Sherlock and John busted through the door. Halfway down the stairs something happened and all I knew was my tote tipped forward and I penguin dived down the stairs.

Everyone ran down towards me, Payton still had her skates on and she slipped a lot. Luckily John was there to catch her. Sherlock reached me first and then Payton.

" Payton, Sherlock lean down." I whispered they both leaned down quickly almost head butting each other.

" LIVING LIKE LARRY!" I yelled and jumped up. Payton and I chest bumped but our skated made us slip and we crashed into the floor.

" These skates are bunk yo." I grumbled. Sherlock stood up, he looked really annoyed and 110% done with our shit.

" Why must you always engage in such tomfoolery, christ its like you too are children!" He yelled, we all were quiet for a bit before Payton and I finally spoke up at the same time.

" Tomfoolery! HAHAHAH who says that!" Payton and I got a good laugh out of that, Sherlock and John made their way back to bed and we were left with the task of cleaning up. We ended up passing out on the stairs and cleaned it up in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Payton and I often find ourselves chilling at Sherlocks flat, something about it just felt homey. We would just spend hours on our laptops ( Thanks Mycroft) scrolling through tumblr and watching youtube videos. But today John had the bright idea to say some shit about it….

" You too need boyfriends or something, you cant just sit here all day doing nothing." Payton and I both looked up at him and closed our laptops.

" What, are you offering John?" Payton asked, John blushed and looked down.

" Yeah if you haven't noticed were odd ducks and nobody wants to date an odd duck." I said

" Plus I don't need a boyfriend when I have JARVIS,food and sweatpants! " I said as I gently caressed my laptop. Payton looked at me and said,

" Ya know what they call sweatpants, they call them give up on life pants." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Sherlock laughed from his what I call ' thinking chair' and looked at me.

" You named your laptop JARVIS. What does that even mean?" He asked

" It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. Its from Iron Man." I explained.

" Whats Iron Man?" He asked. Payton and I both gasped

" You uncultured swine, Iron Man is love, Iron Man is life! Im out I can't be around plebs like you." She got up and left. I laughed and told Sherlock to come over here, he hesitated at first but sat down next to me on the couch.

" Im going to educate you about one of my favorite super heroes of all time!" I opened my laptop and found the movies online and clicked on it.

" Better get settled in because there are three of these babies!" I grabbed a blanket and put it on our laps, Sherlock was a little uncomfortable at first.

" Yo loosen up I don't bite, well I do but you don't have to be all cold a serious Sherlock around me." I smiled and he returned it. Once the movie started we both were comfortably settled in and ready to rock!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I liked this chapter, did you? let me know! :D


End file.
